Let's Play
by goetterdamerung
Summary: PWP With a BDSM twist, toppy as hell Merlin


Let's Play

Author's Notes: Fairly Graphic BDSM fic, hopefully without the anachromisims.

* * *

"You are here of your own free will?" Merlin's voice is dark and dangerous, promising pleasure and promising pain.

Nodding my head in the affirmative I am surprised when his hand darts out and grips my jaw, "Answer either yes or no... nothing else." His voice like poisoned honey mead, thick and sweet but with an edge.

"Yes."

Still gripping my jaw his other hand cuffs the back of my head, "Yes what... Boy?"

And so it begins...

"Yes Sire."

Softening his grip on my jaw, Merlin lets his fingers run lightly along my jaw line, his eyes boring into my own, making promises that I'm not sure I want.

Dropping his hand from my jaw, he looks straight through me and orders, "Strip."

Short, barked commands; so similar to how I train the knights, that instinctual voice of command that doesn't doubt obedience.

Unlacing my tunic, looking askance at him and all I see is a bored indifference, as if I am beneath his notice... my usual look.

Pulling the tunic over my head and letting it drop carelessly on the ground only garners an indrawn breath from Merlin before his hand connects with the back of my head again.

"You don't have a manservant anymore... hang it over a chair." His voice betraying his irritation at the delay and his anger at my casual disregard; his eyes narrowing and his hand raised.

Bending over quickly to grab the tunic from the floor only gives him further opportunity to grasp the hairs along the nape of my neck and tug sharply forwards, pulling my off balance... pulling my face hard against his crotch, his hard length trapped between my face and his body.

Even though I am expecting it this time, his hand making contact with the back of my head again leaves a faint ringing in my ears and as he pushes my head away from him I stagger a little from the blow.

Hurriedly I reach for the tunic again and move quickly over to the chain and lay the tunic carefully over the back. Pulling the ties on my breeches and slipping them down my thighs, I still feel a touch dizzy from his whacks to me head, steadying myself with the chair back I step out of the breeches and lean over to pick them up and place then over the chair as well.

Quickly walking back over in front of Merlin, I drop my head and wait.

And I wait.

Even with my head down, I can feel his eyes roving across my body, planning just what he wants to do to me. The weight of his eyes alone feels heavy across my shoulders and I struggle not to straighten my posture as I know this would be met with another crack to my head.

Waiting for him to make a move, to do something... anything but just stand there looking... looking down at me.

"Turn around."

I am almost thankful for the command; the waiting was beginning to wear on me. Turning my back to him I can't suppress the shiver that makes its way down my spine as I feel more exposed than before.

"Put your hands behind your back." It is almost a bored tone, but it carries an underlining threat as well.

Placing my hands behind me, I feel his hand grasp them tightly and pull me slowly backwards towards him. I can feel him bind my hands together tightly, tying them together then wrapping a binding tightly from my wrists to top of my forearms.

I can already feel the strain on my shoulders as they are pulled firmly back, forcing my chest out and making it a little difficult to breath.

"Get on your knees and face me."

It is difficult to kneel down and I have to move slowly to compensate for the change in posture my bound hands and arms create.

My eyes are now level with his crotch and something tells me this is not a coincidence.

Moving closer to me his hand once more grasps my jaw and digging his fingers in to the joint forces my mouth wide open, letting go of my jaw his hand moves to the back of my head and forces my face firmly into his crotch.

Using his hand to guide my head along his length, I mouth the hardness before me, wetting the fabric of his breeches with my spit. As I reach the tip of his covered cock, I let my mouth enclose it and suck firmly, drawing the taste of his cock and the scent of sex through the layers of fabric directly into my mouth and tongue.

A strong, musky scent is thick in my nostrils, the slight acrid taste of his piss lingering on the edge of his foreskin and the taste of his cock; they all explode on my tongue and mingle into the familiar flavour of Merlin.

Closing my eyes I caress his cock with my mouth, laving it with my tongue until his entire crotch is soaking wet from my mouth.

Putting his hand to the ties at the front of his breeches, Merlin undoes them with sharp tugs until the placket falls open, revealing a triangle of skin and hair and a fair amount of cock.

Using my tongue, I let it flicker over his length as he gasps briefly for breath. Using my nose I push his cock until the tip is forced from beneath the fabric and standing upright and free. Raising my head as high as I can I take the crown in and slowly swallow his cock until I can feel it at the back of my throat.

His hand moves to the top of my head and pressing down, forces more of him into my mouth and down my throat until I can feel my throat start to spasm and gag around it. Pushing his hands harder down presses his tip past the point where I can control and slowly I begin to feel faint as his cock blocks any air that I may have received.

From above I faintly hear, "There's still more of it to take Arthur", before my head is shoved down hard and my chin rests on his balls. I am giddy now and desperate for air and I begin to struggle against his hand forcing my head down.

Trying to force a scream past his cock lodged deep down my throat only makes him groan and push down harder. My jaw aches and spots are appearing before my eyes when his hand grasps my hair and tears my head off and away from his cock.

Tears running down my face, gasping for air, my face a bright red I turn my eyes up to Merlin only to see a feral smile on his face and his eyes promising more of the same.

Forcing me to stand upright then gathering my half erect cock in his hand, Merlin fondles it until I am fully hard before grasping my balls and tying them tightly with a cord. With another cord he loops it around my cock several times before tying it off with the cord that wraps my balls.

Moving away from me I see Merlin reaching over my work desk for something, it is a paperweight, a very heavy paperweight in the form of a dragon. Tying the ends of the cords around the wings of the dragon, Merlin lifts the dragon as far as he can; pulling my cock and balls upwards painfully before dropping the paperweight and letting my balls take the weight, pulling them sharply down.

I can't help the scream this elicits from me as my balls and cock are weighted down cruelly.

"Jump Arthur... jump up and down."

That voice again, menacing and dark, promising pain, I have no choice, my cock is straining in its bindings.. desperate for release.

Rising to the tips of my toes I crouch slightly and push myself off the ground and steel myself for the jar as the paperweight pulls down on my balls once more. The sharp lick of leather winds its way across my back and my arms around to my chest, the tip biting painfully on my nipple and the shock of it makes me forget the weight between my legs as I howl in pain only just then realising that Merlin had taken the whip to me.

"That was not a jump Arthur, for that you will receive four more caresses of the whip... when you've finished jumping properly."

Cold and indifferent, not even angry... cruel.

"Jump."

Bending my knees I force myself to jump higher, my mind beginning to ignore the throbbing in my balls.

"Again."

Again I crouch and push myself higher; again and again I jump, no longer feeling the pain in my groin instead feeling stronger and more powerful as I continue to jump. Pain no longer flares instead pleasure begins to coil around my cock, that blissful moment before releasing that every man wants to last forever. On and on I jump, craving that feeling needing more.

"Stop!"

I am so close, that feeling just out of reach, my body is trembling and my breathing is ragged, my entire groin ready to explode in pleasure.

"Please, please." I beg.

Pulling me gently to him, Merlin gentles my trembling with his kisses, soft and sweet.

"Soon... soon." He croons.

Reaching behind me, Merlin begins to undo the bindings on my arms, the pain as blood rushes back into them almost drives me to my knees, the only reason it doesn't is Merlin's arm holding me up.

Rubbing my arms gently Merlin presses gentle kisses along my jaw line, little nips with his teeth teasing me. As my trembles stop, the pain once more flares in my balls, making me gasp at the intensity.

Reading this as a signal, Merlin's eyes turn hard once more, his gentling hands firmer and more demanding, his features cruel once more.

"You still have four more stripes before we continue."

The first lash of the whip left a narrow welt, burning across my back and chest and I can't help as whimper escapes me.

"Stand against the wall, arms and legs spread."

Dry, dispassionate, a frightening accurate imitation of my father at his worst.

Moving slowly to the wall, trying to avoid too much movement of the paperweight still tied to my cock and balls, I stop just before the wall and let my head rest against its cool surface for a moment before placing my arms and legs into position.

A bead of sweat forms at the nape of my neck and slowly gathers momentum as it slides down my back... waiting, waiting once more for the bite of the whip, my body tense and tight as it anticipates the flaring pain to strike. One breathe, two, breaths, thre...

A sharp bite digs into my thigh and curls around driving my breath from me and leaving me with tremors. A bare moment later the second lands sharply across the base of my back and ending with a painful flick of my arse, I am shaking now, my whole body feel aflame with the burning bite of the whip. The third strike and its lands in the middle of my back; crossing the previous one with an agonising burn that forces me to scream out loud.

Waiting, still waiting for the last one, the one I know that will force me to my knees... waiting

The last strike feels almost as a caress at first, my arse and balls lovingly fondled by the wet leather; the pain doesn't hit until a few moments later and as I guessed drove me to my knees howling. The pain, the agonising pain burning through me, turning me inside out and teaching me to welcome its touch.

Tears streaming down my cheeks, howling and wrapped in Merlin's arms... nothing makes sense anymore.

It may have been five minutes or five hours yet Merlin still clasps me close to him, soothing the bite of the whip and caressing my face. The dull ache of arousal still present as my cock throbs, still desperate for release.

"Ready for the next game Arthur", softly spoken, but just as menacing as an outright order.

"Yes Sire."

Leading me to the table I see a collection of candles in different shapes and one in particular catches my eye.

"Thought that one would interest you."

It is shaped as a cone with a shaft and base and it doesn't take a prince to work out why it is shaped that way.

"I even made sure it was made from red wax, I know how much you like the colour." Mocking me and he may do so, but a new desire was overtaking me, I needed that inside me, needed to feel overfull and stuffed.

My cock now throbs in time with my heartbeat as want overrides any sense I had remaining. I know Merlin is laughing at me, but I care not, I have to have this, I need to have this thing inside me.

"Lay on the table on your back."

He doesn't really have to tell me twice as I moved onto the table and spread my legs waiting.

"Eager little bitch today are we Arthur?"

I don't care.

Merlin reaches forward and unties the paperweight from my balls, but still leaves the bindings in place, with his next movements I know why.

Grabbing a stout timber from beneath the table, Merlin first ties one foot then the other to each of the ends, making sure they are cross tied so no movement is possible. Gathering a rope, Merlin ties one end to the centre of the timber then loops the rope over a hook in the ceiling that used to hold my bed hangings.

Raising the timber and tying it off on a table leg, Merlin then grasps the ties that bind my balls and tie them to the beam, making sure they are pulled tight and my balls fully engorged with blood making them as hard as possible.

"Now your arms."

One at a time, Merlin ties off my arms to the table legs only allowing a tiny amount of give and I finally see what this game is about...

Taking the conical shaped candle in his hands, Merlin walks around the table and stands directly in front of my spread open arse, picking up a vial of oil Merlin tips it over the candle and watches as the viscous liquid slowly runs down it. Running his hand all over it, Merlin then begins to press the candle against me.

My eyes rolling as the thick candle is pushed into me, opening me wide, thrashing my head from side to side as he moves it deeper inside me then lets it ease out a little before pushing again until... Feeling my hole close over the widest part of the candle and snugly embracing the remaining shaft.

Rolling my hips I force the candle hard against that nub inside me, the slight tugging on my balls from being tied to the beam only adding to the delicious feeling of fullness.

Coming around to the side of me, Merlin takes another candle and lights it with a word, hold it up high in his hands, he waits.

Tipping his hand ever so slightly, a thin trickle of wax falls from the candle and lands in burning splatters across my belly, making me hiss and contract my muscles, drawing my balls further from the beam. Again the candle tips and again molten wax falls onto me this time my nipples making me thrash against the burning sensation and further torturing my balls and my arse quivering around the candle inside it, pushing against the nub yet again.

Lowering his hand so it is just above my body, Merlin moves further down to where my cock stands proud and literally pours the candle wax over the tip of my prick.

Screaming as the burn sears my cock and the wax dips down to my abused balls, leaving me shaking with arousal and with pain. I feel Merlin undoing the ties around my cock and his hand firmly stroking it. More wax is dripped onto me and again the burn mingles with the pleasure of his hands around me and the candle inside me, again and again the wax, driving me insane as the pain fades to pure pleasure and the build up begins once more at the base of my cock.

Placing down the candle, Merlin quickens his strokes as his other hand moves down between my legs and grasps the base of the candle and pushes it deeper inside me. On and on his hand milks me and the candle fucks me, on and on the build up increases until I am shaking once again from need

"Now."

One word, but that's all I need as my release is ripped from me with a hard stroke and a hard push with the candle, my body spasming and twisting against my bounds, yanking and pulling on my balls as I try to get as much as I can out of this release. Minutes... hours later I am finished, completely wrung out and unable to move.

Merlin finally undoes the ties on my balls and brings the beam down and unties my legs. Leaving my arms tied he moves to above my face and presses his crotch into it. His crotch is damp and sticky, his own release staining the fabric, running my tongue along his spent length the sharp taste of his release bursts onto my tongue as I clean his breeches of all trace and nuzzle his spent cock with my mouth.

Undoing my arms finally I am pulled into his embrace, all signs of evil Merlin gone and in his place my idiot Merlin. Holding him tightly to me, I murmur to him, "Same time tomorrow?" and his reply...

"I was thinking later tonight actually."


End file.
